guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/Userpage2
it still has the same problem as the original, the side-bar menus are messed up.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :If you read my spam, it is because of the tag missing at your Bork Bork Bork userbox, I thought I'd let you do it, but I'll get to it... AGAIN! -- -- (s)talkpage 13:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::See? all good now^^ Anyhow, the edit buttons also screw over the page, could be a div problem too, but I haven't tried that, tbh. :D Although I like this, non-templated, version mucho bettero :P -- -- (s)talkpage 13:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, why did you removed the useful link to my page? 19:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not the leetsauce. I'm more of a cool peoples, so I get a link, without asking ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::You give head to marcopolo, thats why. 20:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::And you are jealous, methinks. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why wouldn;t I ?! 20:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Cause your Dutch? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I am Awesome. 20:14, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::actually, both of u r on my awesome list-- (Talk) ( ) 20:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Killjoy... -- -- (s)talkpage 20:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) O_o Protect this page! It iz subject of vandalism! Noez -- -- (s)talkpage 17:11, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :It said Edit.. 09:35, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::followed by the words "(That doesn't mean you, ShadyGuy or Paintballer.)"-- (Talk) ( ) 18:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know any guys named ShadyGuy or Paintballer... But I'll look out for them, they sound dangerous and sexy. 20:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeyz I Iz On Teh Cool List.. U Suxx Viper.. =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Je hais tu (really the only thing I know in French, probably, and I think it's spelt wrong :D) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Confused What's the point of having a separate user page. >_> [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 17:00, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :makes it harder for vandals to vandalise, using the template for this page. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:01, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::But he has the link to his template at the top of his page [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 18:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::The average vandal isnt intelligent enough to realise it uses this template. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol. Ok. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 23:14, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::They can still just type something in at the bottom of his real userpage. --Shadowcrest 23:33, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :If he updates this, the main page won't show up on people's watchlists, which can be annoying. -- [[User:Brains12|'brains12']] • 23:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Watch this page then =P --Shadowcrest 23:50, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::^ What I do :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have this page really just because I don't like a lot of wikicode on my main userpage. I'm just paranoid like that.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I use User:Randomtime/templates/frontend RT | Talk 21:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Wooot Yay i'm in one of Marco's lists!! I'm famous!!! -- Ricky 01:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Congrats?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:07, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks? -- Ricky 01:07, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Your welcome?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:09, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Sarcasm ftl -- Ricky 01:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Sarcasm is a beautiful thing! YAY FOR SARCASM!!!!!!!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 01:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok then, was that sarcastic or serious? Cause if it was sarcastic then you were been sarcastic about sarcasm, therefor you said you dislike sarcasm using sarcasm. Or if you were being serious, then you were being serious about sarcasm, therefor you said that you like sarcasm not being sarcastic. That's all. -- Ricky 01:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::It wasn't sarcastic. I like sarcasm, as long as it's sarcastic sarcasm, instead of just serious, non-sarcastic sarcasm, which wouldn't be sarcasm at all. Therefore, I like all forms of sarcasm.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Make a userbox about that then? -- Ricky 01:22, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Too lazy >.> -- (Talk) ( ) 01:25, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Yay, nice job, I'm adding it to my userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Nice :P -- Ricky 01:34, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Dumped Hehe, somone got dumped by their gf? =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:10, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Fuck off. Oops. GW:NPA. :/ -- (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Aw, sorry Marco. I'm supposed to be the nice one! Well, the only one now.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah marco, I'll have to block you... oh dear RT 20:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry to hear it Marco, if you want to flame someone, I'm not pressing charges. -- 20:14, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Here marco: User:Warwick/Kill Marco's Ex GF ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that would count as a personal attack RT 20:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No it wouldn't: I was offering him somthing to relieve his stress on =| -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::No. It was mutual.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, seriously, go relieve your stress on that page if you want =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:19, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Nope. I'm gonna relieve my stress my playing halo.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:20, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Pew pew pew lazorz is a great stress releaver RT 20:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sry to hear about your troubles man... if it is any consolation, I am having 1 shitty day myself. -- Sk8 (T) 20:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You certainly bounced back quickly, though. Resilience is the gift of youth... 01:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Bounced back"?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::User:Marcopolo47/Userpage2#Marcopolo47's Real Life Girlfriend? 01:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's what I thought you were talking about. Yeah, I guess :/-- (Talk) ( ) 01:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Problem Look under your QQ-bridgeuserbox. Wikia killed /div tags all over the wiki, but I can't fix it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I hate it when they do this stuff, same thing happened awhile ago w/ tags. Meh.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea what the heck is wrong with it, I just know I'm seeing /div tags where they shouldn't be. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think they killed tags. Look at the broken center tags on mine and RT's pages --Shadowcrest 22:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Just removed the entire div tag. Turns out it actually served no purpose. Whatsoever.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It did on FF, the whole thing's floating to the right, and some's cut off. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::The whole messing with the wiki coding and domain name is SO FUCKING USELESS, and does a hell of a lot more harm than it does good (if it DOES any good.) It's pissing me off tbh-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::/agree [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ditto -- Sk8 (T/ 22:54, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah.... see the background up at the top of the page that makes it not look immensely bland? I spent a good hour or so today trying to fix it so that was actually THERE. These pages look so massively suckage without that, it's amazing how much it does --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::While a page is loading you can actually see that entire background, it spans almost the whole page. And it's pretty 1337, too.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:57, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or right-click and choose "view background image" [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC)